Baby Steps
by besonicillbetails
Summary: This is a Perrentes fic (Mike Fuentes/Tony Perry) This one is very different from my Kellic but I hope you guys like it! XD
1. Chapter 1

Feeling things for your best friend that you're not supposed to feel is the worst. Having those same feelings when you're forced to spend every day for five months with them is even worse. And that's where I find myself, sitting on our tour bus watching him strum carelessly on his guitar.

It's been about a year since I realized that I was in love with Tony, but something kept me from telling him. To be honest, I really couldn't tell you what it was, but I was scared. I had talked to Vic about it when I realized what was going on and he told me to test the waters and see what happens. The problem with that was at the time, Tony had just gotten out of a really shitty relationship and I didn't want to seem desperate or anything.

Don't get me wrong, everyone in the band knows that I'm Bi, but actually admitting that I was in love with one of them might change the dynamic of the band, and I wasn't ready to risk that. So I did the only thing that I thought I could get away with, staring and joking around with him. As far as I knew, Tony was none the wiser, but there was always this nagging feeling in the back of my mind. Could there possibly be anything more than what I thought.

Probably not…

"-ike… Mike!" I was drawn from my thoughts by Tony's voice.

"Huh? Oh, what Tony?" he chuckled at my confusion.

"We've stopped. Do you want to get something to eat? Jaime and Vic have already gone out." He set his guitar down in its stand before making his way towards the front of the bus.

"Oh, yeah, let's go." I stood and followed him out of the bus. We had stopped in some random part of California. (Santa Maria I think it's called.) We were right by an In N Out and I was surprised to see a Toys R Us here.

"Yo, we should go check out the toy store after food." Tony said happily. I was sure he wanted to check out the Star Wars stuff, but who was I to complain. If he was happy then so was I. We decided on In N Out since it beat the hell out of McDonalds and Taco Bell, and after that we headed into the toy store.

The clerk up front greeted us hesitantly. Apparently people like us were uncommon around here. We asked her to point us towards the Star Wars stuff and thanked her. We were passing the electronics department when I spotted something that seemed interesting.

"Hey, Tone, I'll meet up with you in a sec. I'm going to check out some games."

"Alright man." He smiled and went off to indulge in his obsession. I walked into the department and wandered over to the Xbox games. I could hear keys jingling and I noticed a girl walking with a stack of games in her hand.

"I'll be with you in a minute sir. Just let me set this stuff down." I couldn't see her face past the enormous stack she had managed to carry without dropping a single game. It was like she was floating instead of walking. I turned my attention back to the game case and heard the jingling of her keys as she approached.

"So… what are you looking for Mike?" Had I misheard her?

"Excuse me?" I turned towards her, slightly flabbergasted.

"Mike, as in Mike Fuentes, right?" She gave me a wide grin. Any normal person would have been completely freaked out by some random girl knowing their name, but I was in a band so this was not necessarily the case, albeit I was a little thrown off to say the least.

"How did you know? You didn't even look up from your task."

"Well you're just lucky enough to have me, probably the biggest Pierce The Veil fan in the entire county, at you assistance." She chuckled lightly. The way she laughed made me a little more at ease.

"Well that's pretty cool. It's nice to meet you... Taylor" I read her name badge and held out my hand and she took it firmly and shook. I was beginning to like this girl. She wasn't all fan-girly and it was a nice change of things.

"You too. Actually it's amazing meeting you. You guys have helped me a lot." She had an admiring look in her eyes. "I doubt I would be sane if it weren't for music." I knew exactly what she meant, music had become my anchor.

"Mike!" I turned to see Tony walking towards me with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh I see Tony found our glass replica light sabers." She chuckled again. He then realized that there was someone next to me.

"Oh, hello there… um?" He asked me.

"She's a fan."

"Oh, nice to meet you." He smiled happily and shook her hand. "So we should txt Vic 'cause I'm buying this."

"You're buying what?" I turned to see Jaime and my brother walking up to us. "Mike, you did not let Tony go off alone to the Star Wars section again did you?"

"Uh…"

"No, I called him over because I recognized him." Taylor came to my rescue. "I'm a huge fan."

"Oh how cool. I didn't think people in this area listened to good music." Vic laughed.

"Well yeah, not many do. We're far and few between." She explained.

"We should sign something for her, she's cool." Jaime suggested.

"Um… I go to break in five minutes and I have all of your CDs in my car right now."

"Sure sounds good." I smiled and headed to the front with Tony so he could buy his toy. True to her word, Taylor met us outside five minutes later. We walked to her car and signed her CDs for her then hung out until she had to go back. As I was getting ready to walk away, she stopped me.

"Mike?" she whispered so that the guys couldn't hear.

"What's up?" I was slightly confused as to why she stopped me.

"Good luck." She smiled and I gave her a confused look. She sighed and chuckled. "With Tony."

"Oh… how did…" I trailed off.

"It's a gift." She took a piece of paper from her name badge and scribbled something down on it. "I'm one heck of a good listener. Text me if you ever need to talk to someone who isn't involved… if that's not too creepy." She grinned up at me. I was again flabbergasted. This girl who I barely knew was more willing to support me that probably people that I've known my whole life. I quickly wrapped her in a hug.

"Thanks. I will definitely remember that." I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before running to catch up with the guys. I caught up to Tony and he gave me a weird look and then noticed the paper in my hand.

"You talked to her for all of five minutes and you got her digits?" He chuckled and I shoved the paper in my pocket.

"No, it's a good luck charm." I smiled and he gave me a look that clearly stated that he was not convinced.

"Good luck for what?"

"You'll just have to find out." He shrugged his shoulders and walked onto the bus.

This was definitely ending up being a fantastic day. We come off of a fantastic break, leave for another tour, meet a really awesome fan, and I get to spend the next five months with someone I was madly in love with. I went back to my bunk and programmed Taylor's number into my phone, sending her a quick text.

_Thanks for the good luck wish =) –Mike. _

A few moments later, my phone vibrated.

_My pleasure ; ) Just stay positive, I'm sure everything will work out. –Taylor_

Oh how I hoped that would be true.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke the next morning to the familiar and welcomed smell of waffles coming from the front of the bus. I got up slowly, trying not to hit my head on the bunk above me, (It's happened more often than not…) and made my way to the kitchen area. Tony was standing at the counter, a fresh platter of his homemade waffles next to him. I stopped and gazed at him for a moment.

He was truly perfect to me. He has been ever since we met, but it took me so long to realize just how amazing he really was. Tony was probably the sweetest and most caring person that I had ever met, and I was lucky to have him as my best friend. I just hope that when the time comes, he'll understand how I feel about him. I'm not asking for him to return my feelings, although that would be preferred, but I just want to be accepted.

I must have been staring again because he turned around and noticed me standing there.

"Morning Mike, breakfast is ready." He grinned and I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"M-morning…" I stuttered out before taking a seat at the table next to him. He walked over towards me and leaned up to grad a plate from our cabinet. I inhaled sharply at the close contact, having his chest almost directly in my face.

"Excuse me," he chuckled and set a plate in front of me. I smiled my thanks and helped myself to a waffle. Not long afterwards, Jaime and Vic emerged from the bunk area.

"Hey Mike, you got a txt." Vic yawned and handed me my phone. It was from Taylor.

*Today is a new day. Make it a good one =)*

I chuckled before putting my phone into my pocket. Tony took the seat next to me and began eating. His leg brushed against mine and I paused for a moment. He didn't realize my actions and continued eating. I was getting to the point where any time he touched me, a little electric jolt would shoot through me. Something really had to be done about this.

After breakfast had finished, we had gotten to our first venue of this tour. We had to all head inside for a sound check then we were allowed to wander around for a little while before calltime. Vic and Jaime wandered off somewhere again, which was beginning to make me believe they did it on purpose. It had been happening ever since I told them about my feelings. So that left me and Tony. Alone. Again.

He looked over at me and grinned. "So what do you wanna do?" My immediate thought to that question was definitely not something that I would have said out loud.

"Let's go into town for a little while." I suggested as he stood beside me. "I saw a few record shops that looked pretty cool." He nodded in agreement and we headed off. It was a little awkward walking quietly along a street in an unfamiliar town. I wasn't sure exactly where we were, but this place was pretty small compared to our usual venues. I felt myself zoning out as we walked down the street.

"-ike… Mike!" I felt something grab at my arm and pull me backwards. I collided with something solid and looked up in time to see a car speed by about two feet from where I was standing. The passenger yelled something incoherent out of the window and flipped me off. I rolled my eyes and went to straighten up, but something was holding me back. That's when I noticed that Tony had his arms wrapped tightly around me. "Christ Mike, you need to pay attention."

"S-sorry." He gave me a stern look before I removed myself from his arms. I felt my cheeks heat up and he looked down nervously.

"Just… be more careful okay?" He punched my arm lightly and began crossing the street.

"Yeah." I followed suit.

It took us only a few more minutes to reach the first store. I was quite surprised to find that this store had a rather large selection of music. We split our separate ways and began to explore the shop. This place literally had everything from Poison to Abba proudly on display. I doubt that I had ever seen such a large collection of music in my life. Scratch that, I know this one guy, but he has no life… like seriously. Anyway, I began searching through some records when I noticed these two girls walking up to Tony.

I clenched my fist a little as I saw the smile that he greeted them with, longing for him to look at me the same way. I could tell that these girls were trying to flirt with him and it was beginning to really bother me. One of the girls, a really tall blonde, reached up and played with the little braid on the side of his head, batting her eyelashes. It was enough to make me sick. I could hear him laugh at something she said and I nearly lost my mind. I began to walk towards them.

"Oh my god! Mike Fuentes!" I heard a female voice yell and suddenly I was surrounded by a large group of people.

"He's so much cooler looking in person!"

"Look at those tattoos!"

"Can I touch you?" I was beginning to get really angry, but these were our fans and I knew that I had to be gentle with my actions. That was until one of the girls tried to kiss me. I moved so that she missed my lips and got cheek instead. She squealed and ran off. I looked up to see a weird look on Tony's face. If I wasn't mistaken, it looked like he was jealous. But that would be crazy. As I tried to escape from the group, I saw Tony hug the two girls and exit the record shop.

"Tony!" I yelled, but he either couldn't hear me or chose to ignore me. I sighed in frustration and wiggled my way to the doors. As soon as I was out I ran after him. "TONY!" I yelled again. He stopped at the crosswalk, and I'm sure that was only because there was traffic coming. I finally caught up to him. "Dude, you okay?"

"Fine." He replied bluntly. I gave him a skeptical look.

"You don't look like you're fine." I argued.

"Just leave it alone, Mike." His tone was fierce and I was taken aback by it. The light signaled that it was safe to cross and Tony wasted no time walking away. I, however, was rooted to my spot. I'm not sure why, but I just watched him walk away. I didn't get it, why was he so angry. I wasn't the one flirting with fans, they just gathered around me. Would he really be upset that they gathered around me or was there something else bothering him. I ran a hand through my hair and headed back towards the venue.

By the time I had returned, Vic and Jaime were back in the bus. They asked where Tony was, but I didn't respond and just went to my bunk and laid down. I wasn't in the mood to explain things to them. Not that they wouldn't understand, but because I didn't have the emotional strength to do so.

I reached for my phone and quickly typed out a message to Taylor. I knew that she was an outsider and that her opinion wouldn't be biased like my brother's or Jaime's. It didn't take her long to respond.

*What happened? –Taylor*

*To be honest, I have no clue… -Mike*

*Well something had to have happened to make him mad Mike. –Taylor*

*Well I kinda got mobbed at the record store and this girl tried to kiss me… but idk if it was that or the fact that I was surrounded by people. –Mike*

It took her a little longer to reply this time.

*I think that once he cools down, you should talk to him about it. If you leave this to fester then there might be a real problem down the road. –Taylor*

*Yeah… you're right. I'll talk to him after the set tonight. –Mike*

*Keep me posted =) –Taylor*

*Will do. –Mike*

I put my phone to the side and breathed deeply. This was definitely something easier said than done…


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't see Tony until call time for the set, and even then he refused to talk to me. I won't lie, I was pretty confused and upset, but I had to wait until after our show. I'm not about to risk a performance for a little drama. He participated in our chant before we ran onto stage as the crowd cheered our names like everything was okay. I had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

I watched him throughout the set. On the outside, he looked like he normally did. The normal happy-go-lucky turtle that we loved, but I knew better. There were subtle things that he did that told me everything was bothering him. For instance, every time he would turn away from the crowd, he would wipe his eyes and take a deep breath. Whatever had upset him earlier was really eating at him.

After the set, I waited for Tony by the bus. I knew that he would go out for a walk and cool down like he usually did when he was upset. It was cold outside so I was hoping that it wouldn't be too long. Just as it was getting to the point where I couldn't handle the cold anymore, I saw him walk around the corner. He was walking with his head down and had a pair of headphones in so he didn't notice me. He was about to walk into the bus when he noticed me and jumped a little in surprise.

"The hell." He put his hand up to his heart and pulled his headphones off. "What are you doing out here, Mike?"

"I was waiting for you." I stood up straight and looked down at him. He went to move past me.

"I'm not in the mood to talk." I reached out, grabbed his arm, and pulled him with me as I walked away from the bus.

"Well too bad." He struggled against my grip but I kept a firm grip on him. It took a minute, but he finally stopped trying to get away and walked along side me.

"Where are we going?" there was a harsh tone to his voice.

"Just keep walking." When he had run off earlier, I came across a small park and that's where I figured we could talk. It was a place where we can be alone. It took us only minutes to reach the park and I walked over and parked my butt on a bench. Reluctantly, Tony sat down next to me and folded his hands in his lap.

"So what's up?" He asked, not even looking at me.

"I can ask you the same thing." I watched him carefully. "What the hell happened earlier?" He scoffed and turned to me.

"Really?" He was acting like I should know why he was mad.

"Yes really? Why the hell are you avoiding me, what did I do?" He stared at me for a long time before sighing and looking at the ground.

"You'll think it's stupid." His voice was barely audible and he still wouldn't look up at me.

"Tony, you know that I won't." I reached over and placed my hand on his knee, trying to get him to realize how sincere I was being. He turned his face towards mine and took a deep breath.

"I was jealous okay." A light pink tinge was beginning to cross his cheeks.

"Jealous? Of what?" I was the one who had been jealous… I couldn't even stand to see Tony talk to girls, let alone let them touch him.

"That girl…" he turned away again. I was still slightly confused.

"What about her, Tone?"

"I didn't like her touching you." He faced me again, angry tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "She had no right to touch you like that."

"And that's your decision?" I know that was kind of douchey but I was beginning to get mad. We had been playing this cat and mouse game for a long time and I was starting to get really tired of it. "Tony, where do you think that you get the right to say who can and cannot touch me?"

What happened next was something that I was not prepared for. He reached up and grabbed the sides of my face and pulled me towards him. Our lips collided and I let out a small gasp of surprise. He used that opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth and battle it out for dominance. By this time, I had regained some sort of conscious idea of what was going on and kissed him back. I reached over and pulled his hips towards me and he straddled me on the bench. This was what I had been waiting for for so long, and let me tell you it was way worth it.

We finally parted to breath and Tony kissed my neck a few times before he pulled away to look at me. Nothing was said for a few moments and my anxiety began to rise slightly. He had on a poker face but I could see the fear that crept into the depths of his eyes and his breathing picked up in pace.

"I-I…" He was beginning to panic. "Oh god, Mike… I'm so sor-" I cut him off with my lips and pulled him back into another passionate kiss. We had finally taken a step in the right direction and I wasn't about to let him get away from me. I felt him relax into me again and he put his arms around my neck. I wrapped him in my arms and held him tightly to me. I pulled away and wiped a tear from his cheek.

"It's okay Tony." I tried to calm him down. "Truth be told, I was jealous too." He gave me a confused look.

"Of what?"

"That girl who touched you…" I looked down and he chuckled lightly.

"Well you don't have to worry about her." I quirked my eyebrow at him and he laughed. "She's a lesbian." I made an 'oh' face and nodded.

We spent about an hour just having him sit against me and talking. We never actually said what our feelings were, but I had the feeling that we understood each other. By the time we were ready to head back, Tony was beginning to fall asleep. I walked with my arm around his shoulder and tucked him into bed as soon as we got into the bus. I kissed his forehead and he rolled over and fell into a comforting sleep.

I walked out into the lounge and grabbed my laptop. I was a little wired from the events of the night and didn't think I would be asleep for a little while. It was a little while after we had gotten back and my phone went off.

*So? –Taylor*

*Well we didn't talk for long… -Mike* He was going to make her a little uneasy, but he wanted to surprise her.

*Oh…well then what happened? –Taylor* he waited a few minutes. *Mike? –Taylor*

*He kissed me. –Mike*

*YAY! –Taylor*

*Haha yeah. –Mike*

*That's great. So what are you guys going to do now? –Taylor*

*I don't know yet, but I'm not as worried. –Mike*

*Well congrats. I'm super excited for you . -Taylor*

*Thanks =). I'm really glad we met. –Mike*

*Me too 3. –Taylor*

I wished her a good night and went back to my laptop. I was way happier than I had been in a while. I was just hoping that things would continue to go along this route.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was a traveling day so I took the opportunity to stay in bed longer than usual. I'm not really a morning person and sleep and I were in a pretty decent relationship today. I could hear someone shuffling about in the front lounge. I figured it was probably Vic since I could hear Jaime humming in the bunk next to me and Tony hadn't moved since I had woken up, so I wasn't sure if he was awake or not. Realizing that I really couldn't sleep any more, I crawled out of bed and walked into the lounge. I heard the faint sound of a guitar coming from the back lounge and figured Tony was back there. Vic was sitting on the couch, his lyric notebook propped onto his lap.

"Morning." I said sleepily as I joined him on the couch.

"Morning bro." He closed his notebook and looked up at me. "You and Turtle were out pretty late last night." He nudged my arm playfully.

"Yeah, and?" He gave me a skeptical look.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you better than anyone." He had a good point. Vic probably knew me better than I did.

"Well after he came back from his walk, I kinda dragged him to this park so we could talk about some stuff." I paused and Vic gave me a look that clearly stated that he was waiting for me to continue. "And after a little while… he kind of kissed me." I watched as my brother's eyes widened slightly.

"Bout goddamn time." He chuckled. I gave him a confused look. "Mike, Jaime and I have been betting on how long it was going to take you guys to finally get together."

"Oh geez. Thanks for having fun at our expense." I teased. He just playfully shoved my arm.

"Anytime bro." He went back to writing in his notebook and I stood up to find some food to eat. I wasn't really in the mood to actually cook anything, so I decided on a bowl of cereal and sat at the table. It wasn't long before Jaime was up and joining us in the lounge.

"So Mikey, what happened with you and Tone last night?" he asked as he joined Vic on the couch, running his hands through his messy hair.

"They were making kissy faces with each other." Vic laughed.

"Oh… wait fuck that means that you win!" Jaime through his head back and sighed.

"Yep, one hundred bucks. Pay up." Vic held his hand out and Jaime reluctantly went back towards the bunks, returning with the bill in his hand.

"I'll never bet against you when Mike's involved ever again." He complained, returning to his seat. I just rolled my eyes and finished my cereal. I placed the bowl in the sink and went to head towards the back lounge to find Tony. I heard my brother tell me to keep things PG and I flipped him off as I made my way down the hallway. I opened up the door to see that he was sprawled out on a couch, his guitar lying on his lap. He was lazily strumming to Besitos and staring at the ceiling. I walked inside and closed the door behind me.

"Hey." I said quietly as I sat in one of the chairs across from the couch that he was occupying.

"Hey." He replied, sitting up and setting his guitar down next to him. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a fucking baby, you?" I wasn't sure why we were acting so awkward with each other. It was weird and I wasn't okay with it.

"Meh, it was okay." He replied, yawning slightly. "My mind was a little uncooperative and wouldn't let me sleep very well."

"What were you thinking about?" This was one of those situations that could either turn out well or go horribly wrong.

"Um… just… stuff." He answered quietly. He was having trouble meeting me in the eyes. I have to admit that he's really adorable when he's embarrassed like this. It was one of the things that I loved about him. I stood up and went to sit next to him, feeling him stiffen slightly.

"Stuff huh?" I put my hand on his thigh and turned his face so that he had to look at me. I saw him gulp a little. My eyes flicked from his lips back up to his eyes before I closed the distance and connected our lips. It took him a second to respond, but he soon hand his hand at the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him. The kiss quickly became passionate and I pushed him back onto the couch and laid on top of him. He ran his hands under my shirt, across my back, sending chills through me and I was loving it.

I broke our kiss and started kissing his neck. I bit down on his collar bone and sucked lightly on it, leaving a small love bite there. His breathing was slightly ragged and he was gripping me tightly. I moved so that I was looking him in the eyes. A smile crossed his lips and a blush crossed his cheeks.

"Yeah… stuff." He chuckled moving a piece of my hair from my face. I leaned forward and kissed his nose.

"Come on. Vic said to keep it PG." I helped him to his feet and we went to leave the room

"Wait, Vic knows?" He questioned, pausing in her tracks.

"Yeah, apparently he and Jaime had a bet going for how long it would take us." I was concerned that he was going to freak out about this.

"Vic won didn't he?" That caught me completely off guard and I had to laugh. "What?"

"N-nothing. It's just that I was having an internal panic attack and it was all for nothing." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "And yes, Vic won." He still looked confused as we headed out to the front lounge. Jaime and Vic looked up at us as we entered. Vic had a red tinge to his face and Jaime had an awkward look on his. What did we just interrupt?

"Uh… hi." Vic managed before standing up and grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"Well hello to you too." I say, eyeing both of them suspiciously. Tony walks to the cupboard and grabs a poptart box.

"Did we interrupt something?" He asks as he placed the poptarts in the toaster.

"Nope." Jaime responded nonchalantly. There was no way that he thought we would actually believe that crap. I decided to leave it be for now.

"So where are we heading to next?" I took a seat next to my brother on the couch.

"Uh, Frisco I think." He pulled out his phone and opened up his calendar. "Yeah, Frisco and then we head to Vegas." That was exciting. It had been a while since I had been to either place so I was looking forward to it. Tony joined us a moment later, happily munching on his food. The bite that he had just taken broke off larger than he anticipated. He was trying to eat it without using his hands, which were both occupied. I leaned forward and took a bite off of the piece in his mouth, winking at him before pulling away. He turned a dark red color and swallowed what was in his mouth.

"Ugh, you're cuteness is making me sick." Jaime hunched over and pretended to throw up. We all laughed at him, Vic rubbing his back, pretending to care about his fake illness. And this was how we spent the rest of the day, kicking back and hanging out. Vic and Jaime didn't care that Tony and I were together and they supported us. We were happy and that's all they cared about.


	5. Chapter 5

We finally made it San Francisco in one piece that night. We had most of the morning off tomorrow so we decided to go out and have a night on the town. Vic suggested that we hang out at one of the local bars that he had heard about so that's where we found ourselves. The place was nice, but I could feel eyes on us wherever we went. It wasn't until later that I realized that my brother had unknowingly taken us into an alternative bar. So in other words, it was pretty much a gay bar, but not exclusively.

We were all sitting together at a table, chatting about nothing in particular. A few times we were approached by a few guys asking if we wanted to dance. Politely declining all offers, we ordered our drinks and returned to each other. Tony stood up and went to walk off.

"I gotta use the bathroom." He announced and walked towards the back of the bar.

"Should we let him go alone?" Jaime questioned.

"Dude, have you looked at Tone recently?" Vic laughed. "Would you mess with him?"

"Good point." Jaime turned to me. "But then again, Mr. badass over here likes to garden, so you never know for sure."

"Hey keep it down!" I defended. "People don't need to know about that."

"Well there's that and honestly when you smile Mike, you look like your twelve." Vic chuckled and I sighed, downing the rest of my drink.

"I'm going to go find Tony." It was an excuse to walk away, but I was beginning to worry slightly. Tony had been gone longer than necessary. I walked in the direction of the bathrooms when I spotted a familiar tattooed boy who looked a little lost. I walked up to Tony and grabbed his hand. He jumped a little, but relaxed when he realized it was me. We turned to walk back when I collided with someone in front of me.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I asked the small girl that I had bumbed. She turned up to me and I gasped. "Taylor?"

"Mike? What are you doing here?" She asked, laughing a little. "Hi Tony."

"Uh, hi." He looked as confused as I was.

"We're playing a show here tomorrow night." I explained.

"No, I knew that. I meant why are you at this bar?"

"Vic had heard good things about it so we came. We didn't know it was an alternative place though. Not that we care." She chuckled a little. Then I realized that she was wearing a shirt that had the name of the club on it: Insomniac. "You work here? Wait, how does that work?"

"Haha well yes and no. I quit Toys R Us to be a photographer the day after we met, but my sister Jeni actually owns this place. So I come and help out when needed."

"Oh that's cool." Tony finally found his speech again. She nodded in response.

"Yeah I do a lot of odd jobs. I'm actually heading to Vegas for a photoshoot the day after tomorrow."

"What a coincidence." She raised an eyebrow, asking why. "That's our next stop."

"Haha that's weird."

"Why not come with us?" Tony suggested. "It would probably save you some money." I turned to look at him, a confused look on my face. He just shrugged it off and returned his attention to her.

"Um, I'll have to go get my stuff from my sister's condo, but I don't see why not. You just have to make sure everything's cool with your people."

"Alright I'll text you then." I answered. She smiled before something crashed to the floor. She spun around and saw two people arguing.

"Damnit. I have to go." She ran over to the two people, forcing them apart. One tried to push her away and this tiny little blonde girl jumped over the bar and ran over to them. Out of nowhere, the two people stopped fighting and lowered their heads. Whoever the small girl was, I knew then and there that she was not meant to be messed with. Tony and I joined Vic and Jaime at the table.

"What took you guys so long?" Vic giggled. He was a little past tipsy at this point.

"We ran into Taylor." Tony explained.

"From… where was it again?" Jaime scratched his head.

"Santa Maria? I don't know. Anyway, she's heading to Vegas tomorrow. We should just take her with us." I could see the thought ticking in their brains as they tried to think past the alcohol. After a moment of, what seemed like, concentration, Vic chuckled and nodded his head.

"I'm cool with it." And it was decided. Taylor would travel to Vegas with us.

When we got back to the bus, I quickly sent her a message, considering I couldn't find her again at the bar. She replied back in the morning and I told her where she could find us. Which now that I think about it was pretty stupid considering she was going to our show to take pictures. But whatever.

I sat at my drum set, tapping on them, making sure that everything was set up exactly how it was supposed to be. Tony was tuning his guitars, Jaime doing the same with his bass, and I assumed that Vic was in the bus doing his vocal warm-ups. We were pretty pumped for the show tonight, but I was constantly distracted by Tony. I couldn't get enough of how cute he looked today with is hair falling freely and his Of Mice & Men tank on. I must have been staring because he turned around and smirked at me. I blushed before quickly returning to my set.

The show was amazing as usual. Well except for when Vic almost ate crap in the middle of Besitos, but other than that it was amazing. We all headed to the bus to celebrate, Taylor following in tow. I was thoroughly surprised by how calm she was around us. She didn't act like a crazy fangirl and it was a nice change of pace.

"So Taylor?" Jaime turned to the girl who was cleaning her camera lense. She looked up at him. "Do you drink?"

"A little." Came her short response. Tony nudged me.

"Dude, she's going to drink him under the table, watch." He whispered to me

"Let's have a shot contest." Jaime grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and set it on the table in front of him.

"Jaime, do you think that's a good idea?" Vic questioned, but not in a real serious tone.

"I just wanna see if she can hang." He whined. Vic just shook his head.

"Alright you're on." She carefully put her camera away and joined Jaime at the table. Tony nudged me again. I looked over at him and he motioned his head towards the back, a playful smile on his face. I got the hint. We made our way into the back as Jaime began pouring the shots. I heard him say something to me, but I chose to ignore it. Tony led me back to the back lounge and locked the door behind us.

"Bout damn time I got you alone." I scolded playfully. He just chuckled and walked over to me.

"Well you're the one who invited company." He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer to him so that our noses were touching.

"I just wanted to help. Plus, she'll distract Vic and Jaime." I defended.

"Sure, use the poor girl." Sarcasm dripped from his words as he closed the distance and kissed me. This kiss was slower than the one we shared yesterday, but I could still feel butterflies floating in my stomach. I loved the way that he made me feel.

I moved us so that we were sitting on the couch and he straddled my hips. He pulled his lips away from mine and kissed my neck a few times. He bit down behind my ear and I groaned, feeling him smirk against my skin. He pulled back and smirked down at me.

"And they say I'm the cute one." He chuckled.

"You are the cute one." I argued.

"Not when you're blushing and you have the adorable grin on your face." He retorted. He leaned forward and pecked my lips. "Come on before they come looking for us." He stood and pulled me up with him, lacing our fingers together. We headed back into the main lounge and I nearly burst out laughing.

Jaime was passed out on the floor, under the table, snoring loudly. Taylor was grinning on the couch, her cheeks flushed and Vic was lying across the couch, head on her leg, and was singing to himself. It appeared that Tony was right, she had, in fact, drunk Jaime under the table, literally.

Tony let out a chuckled and pulled me back to where our bunks were. I laid down in mine and pulled him down next to me. He turned to face me and snuggled into me as I wrapped an arm around him. I leaned down and kissed his nose.

"I love you Tone." I whispered.

"Love you too Mikey." He said sleepily. We soon drifted off to sleep together and I had never been happier.


	6. Chapter 6

We made it safely to Vegas the next day. The ride there was fairly quiet considering that three of the five of us were hung over. Tony and I decided to leave Jaime alone and be nice by not bringing up the fact that Taylor had drank him under the table. He and Vic had staked claim to the back lounge and we didn't see them all day. If it had to do with what Tone and I walked in on the other day, I was perfectly fine with leaving them alone. Taylor, however, hadn't slept during the night so she spent the remainder of the trip sleeping in my bunk. This left tony and I to ourselves.

We spent the majority of the day curled up on the couch watching alternating parts of Star Wars and Harry Potter. This way neither one of us would complain about it not being fair. By the time we had finished two of each, we had made it to the Hard Rock hotel. We unpacked all of our stuff and decided on a night on the town. It was two days before our next show, and I wanted to have some fun.

Taylor had split from us to go and speak with her clients, telling me she would meet up with us later. We said our goodbye and hit the strip. I wasn't really big on gambling. Drinking at the casinos okay sure, but losing money on some stupid games, not really. But I went with the guys anyway.

We hit the floor and went our separate ways. I didn't really know what to do with myself so I took a seat at the bar and just watched the people around me. Not long after, a waitress walked by and offered me a drink. I got a Jack and Coke and sipped at it slowly. It wasn't long before I caught the attention of some girl who waltzed over to me.

"Hello there." She gave me what I'm assuming was supposed to be a seductive smile and I set my drink on the bar.

"Hi." I muttered in response. This girl wasn't my type and even if she was, I had Tony. Nothing would compare to that.

"Are you here by yourself?" She asked, sitting on the stool next to me. I caught a glimpse of Tony's head and turned to the girl.

"Actually, no." I downed the remainder of my drink and walked towards Tony. I heard her mutter something about me being rude under her breath, but I could care less. I walked up behind Tony and wrapped my arms around his waist. He jumped a little at the contact but relaxed when he realized it was just me.

"Hey Mike." He turned to face me. "What's up?"

"Let's go to our room." I whispered in his ear. His face flushed and he looked at the ground.

"A-alright." He stuttered. It was adorable how nervous he would get sometimes. I took his hand in mine and walked back towards the hotel. I noticed the girl from earlier glaring at me and I just rolled my eyes and kept walking.

Once we were back into our room, all bets were off. I quickly closed the door behind us and shoved Tony against it, connecting our lips in a fierce kiss. He groaned at the contact and kissed me back with everything he had, tangling his hands in my hair. I pulled him away from the door and began walking backwards towards the bedroom, never once breaking contact. After I got us into the bedroom, I pulled away and began kissing his neck, leaving small bite marks all along his collarbone.

His hands went to the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head forcefully. I mimicked his movements and pulled his shirt from his body, letting my hands slide along the smooth skin of his abdomen. He reached up, grabbing my face, and pulled me back into a passionate kiss. I could feel all of the pent up sexual frustration coursing through my body and I needed him… and I needed him now.

"Tony?" I asked quietly.

"Mhmm." He mumbled against my neck.

"Bed. Now." He began backing up until his knees hit the bed and he was forced to sit down. I watched as he crawled backwards up towards the top of the bed, his eyes full of lust and desire. I felt myself twitch in anticipation. I let my eyes roam over his body, smiling when I noticed the growing bulge in his tight jeans.

I crawled up the bed, connecting our lips again and rolled my hips down into his. He groaned into the kiss and I slipped my tongue passed his lips. We battled for dominance for a while before he gave in and let me control the kiss like usual. I felt his hands slide down my chest, over my abdomen, and to the top of my jeans. He skillfully undid the button and zipper, sliding them over my hips. He grabbed my ass in the process, causing me to groan. I rolled my hips down into his again and he gasped.

"Mike… don't tease." He begged. I chuckled against his neck and bit down harshly. He was wearing too much clothing for my liking and I began to remove his jeans. I got them over his hips and he kicked them to the ground. I slipped my thumbs into the elastic of his boxer briefs and slowly pulled them down, releasing his erection from its confinement. I stood at the edge of the bed, admiring his beauty. A blush crossed his face and he looked away.

"God you're beautiful." I kissed my way up his leg, nipping at his inner thigh. He moaned again and his hands found their way into my hair, tugging just enough to hurt. I slowly made my way to his base, licking along the vein. His breath hitched in his throat and his back arched off of the bed slightly. I grinned before taking his length into my mouth and began bobbing my head up and down slowly, torturing him.

Within minutes, he was a moaning, panting mess. His only vocalizations being things like "Fuck" and "Oh god, Mike" and other variations of the two. I was pretty pleased with myself for being able to give him this type of pleasure.

"Ah! Mike… I-I'm…" I pulled away, gripping his base. He groaned in frustration. "Mike!" I chuckled.

"Not yet." I slipped my boxers off and moved so that we were face to face. "I want you to be screaming for release." I kissed the tip of his nose, reaching into the bedside table and pulling out an elastic ring. His eyes widened as I slipped it over him. Grinning again, I reached back into the table, pulling out a small bottle of lube.

"You planned this… didn't you?" He asked, slightly breathless. I just shrugged and coated my fingers in the lube. I closed the bottle and tossed it aside, moving my finger to his entrance.

"Remember, just breathe." I kissed his temple as I slowly slid a finger into him. His breath hitched again, but he released it and tried breathing normally. I worked my finger in and out of him, curling it every so often, causing him to moan. I slipped in a second digit and pushed further into him.

"AH! Oh god… right there!" He cried out as I found his prostate. I obeyed and pushed against it until he was panting. I scissored him until I could fit in a third finger. This was going to be painful for him since it was his first time, but I couldn't wait anymore. I pulled my fingers from him, earning a frustrated groan. I chuckled again before pumping myself, coating my length with the remaining lube that was on my fingers. I kissed him deeply before staring into his eyes.

"This is going to hurt a little. Tell me if it's too much." He nodded and I began pushing into him. He let out a pain-filled cry and I stopped, letting him adjust. He gave me a nod a moment later and I continued until I was at the hilt. He let out a loud groan and tightened around me.

"Fuck Tony, you're so tight." I gasped. It was his turn to chuckle.

"Well yeah… it's not like I do this on a normal basis." I glared at him playfully.

"Smart ass." I pulled out and pumped back into him. He tossed his head back and moaned loudly.

"That was mean." He panted. I grinned before doing it again. We worked up to a nice pace and soon he was meeting me thrust for thrust. I knew that I wouldn't last very long and he had been ready to explode long ago. I lifted his hips and pounded against his prostate over and over again, earning a cry of pleasure with every thrust. I gripped the ring at his base, and as soon as I felt the tension in my stomach reach its breaking point, I pulled it off. He cried out my name and spilled his seed onto mine and his stomachs. The contractions of his release sent me over the edge and I came inside of him, collapsing on top of him. We lay like that, breathing heavily, neither of us having the strength to move.

I pulled out of him and rolled onto my side, wrapping him in my arms and pulling him against me. He snuggled against my chest and yawned deeply.

"Tired?" I joked.

"Mhmm." He nuzzled my neck. I kissed the top of his head and reached over, turning off the light.

"Goodnight babe." I whispered.

"Night." He replied sleepily. And that's how we fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms, smiles plastered on our faces. I couldn't be any happier.


	7. Chapter 7

The show the next night went by smoothly. We held a signing afterwards and hung out with the fans for a little while before packing up and heading out for the next venue. Nothing really was going on that was very exciting. We tried to get a hold of Taylor, but she said that she was staying back for a few days to shoot for some clients so it was just the four of us again. We were heading to Phoenix and I was excited for the next few shows we had lined up.

Tony and I had spent pretty much all of our time together since Vegas and it was nice knowing that Vic, Jaime and the crew we all supportive of our relationship. It was funny, but I was beginning to pick up on some signs that made me think that there was more to Vic and Jaime's relationship than they were letting on. Tony and I had caught them staring at each other a few times the last few days. It was a lot of nervous glances and looks of embarrassment. It was only a matter of time until something happened.

"Hey guys." Jaime walked out into the front lounge, flopping down on the couch with me.

"Morning." I answer back, Tony gives a small noise indicating his hello. "Where's Vic?"

"Bunk." Jaime answered back before yawning and running a hand through his head. "Where are we?"

"Phoenix." Tony said over his shoulder. "How many waffles do you want?"

"Tone, look who you're talking to." I chuckled.

"Good point. I don't know why I even asked." He continued mixing the batter. Jaime turned on the TV and flipped through the channels before deciding on some talk show. I wasn't even paying attention to the show.

"Hey guys, I'm going to run to the store really quick." I stood up and stretched. "I'll be back before set up." I headed to the front of the bus and stepped out. It wasn't too hot today and it was nice to be able to walk around. I went to grab my phone from my pocket, realizing that I left it on the table. I figured since I'd only be gone for a few minutes, it wouldn't matter too much.

The store was only a few blocks away and it only took a few minutes to get there. I wandered around, grabbing a few drinks and some snacks. I thanked the girl behind the counter and began my journey back to the bus.

About a block after the store, I realized that someone was following me. I wasn't use to things like this, I mean come on, look at me. Who in their right mind would try to start something with me? I tried to ignore it, but after another block, it was apparent that I was being followed. I ducked into an alley way and tried to walk faster, but this person wasn't alone. There was another person at the other end of the alley.

"Fuck." I muttered to myself. These guys had a good forty pounds on me and I didn't like these odds. I stopped walking and waited for them. There was no point in trying to run.

"Whacha got there buddy?" The guy who was following me asked, stepping around in front of me.

"Just some drinks." I answered, eyeing this guy. His friend had walked up and joined us.

"You look pretty out of place here bro." He smacked me on the arm and I tried not to punch him. I wasn't in the mood for their bull and I just wanted to get back to the bus. And I didn't have my phone, what could possibly be worse?

"Yeah, and I don't know about you, Matt, but I'm pretty parched." The friend reached over and grabbed the bag from my hand. I went to grab it back and he shoved me against the wall.

"No you don't." Matt moved so that I was pretty much pinned behind him against the wall of the alley. "Terry, I think we need to teach our friend here some manners." The guy, Terry, laughed and dropped the bag to the ground. Before I had the chance to move, Matt punched me in the stomach, dropping me to the ground. I coufed a little and tried to stand. Before I got to my feet, Terry kneed me across the face. I fell to the ground, my vision blurring a little. The last thing I remember was seeing a foot collide with ribs and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I had no idea where I was. I heard voices around me and a faint beeping noise. The noises were muffled and my head hurt like hell.

"I think he's waking up." A female voice said above me. I opened my eyes, trying to focus on the person who spoke. A young woman was standing next to me. "Doctor. He's awake." Thank God… it was a nurse.

"Mr. Fuentes, I'm Dr. Collins, how are you feeling?" A tall man came over to my bedside and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Like I got hit by a truck." I croaked. "Where am I?"

"Banner Good Samaritan." He responded, checking something on a clipboard. "You have a slight concussion and you've been unconscious for about 36 hours." My eyes shot open.

"36 hours?!" I tried to sit up but my vision blurred and I was forced to lie back down.

"Mr. Fuentes, I would advise you to remain still." The nurse handed me a glass of water. I took it and took a small sip.

"Now, we couldn't find any emergency numbers due to your lack of cell phone. Is there anyone we need to call?" The doctor looked down at me with a small smile.

"A few." I muttered back.

"Alright, I'll go grab a phone for you." He and the nurse left and I just closed my eyes. I was going to be in so much trouble. The doctor returned a moment later and handed me a cordless phone. I thanked him and waited until he left to make the call. I figured I should call Vic, seeing as he always had his phone. I dialed the number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" His voice answered from the other side of the line.

"Vic…"

"Mike? Oh my god, where are you!?" He yelled loudly into the phone. "We've been going crazy for the last day and a half. We had to cancel the show last night!"

"I'm in the hospital."

"What?!" That was definitely Tony's voice. That meant I was on speaker. "Which one?"

"Banner Good Samaritan." I knew that I was going to hear about this when they got here.

"We'll be right there." Vic hung up and I set the phone on the table next to me. Dr. Collins came back into the room with some pills.

"These will help with the pain." He handed them to me.

"Thank you."

"Is someone coming to see you?"

"Yep. And they'll be here any minute." He gave me a nod before leaving again.

Within ten minutes, Tony, Vic, and Jaime walked into my room. To be honest, they looked like shit. I assumed that they didn't sleep and I could tell that Tony had been crying at some point. I met his gaze and gave him a weak smile. He glared at me before walking over and gently hugging me.

"Michael Christopher Fuentes, don't you ever scare me like that again." He squeezed before standing up straight.

"What the fuck happened Mikey?" Vic sat in the chair by my bed, Tony on the edge of the bed, and Jaime stood behind Vic.

"I don't remember much. I was on my way back from the store when this guy started following me." I stopped, trying to remember more details. "He and some other guy cornered me and that's all I remember."

"Well judging by the bruising and what's listed on your chart, they got you pretty good." Jaime held up the clipboard that Dr. Collins had left. "Concussion, three bruised ribs, and a laceration on your right leg."

"Fantastic." I muttered.

"This means we're going to have to postpone the next few shows." Vic grabbed his phone and typed out what I assume was a message to our crew. "I'm just glad you're okay little bro." He put his hand on my shoulder and smile. I returned it and he stood.

"Come on Jaime. Let's give them some time." They both turned and walked out of the room. I looked over to Tony who was looking at the ground.

"I was so scared." He whispered. I reached up and pulled him so that he was laying next to me.

"I'm sorry babe." I wrapped him into my arms and rubbed his head lightly. He sighed and cuddled up close to me and soon his breathing became even and he had fallen asleep. I felt so horrible for causing them to worry so much. I just watched him sleep. Nothing could change what happened, but it was over and I was back where I belonged.

**A/N: Okay so I know I suck at updating this, but I finally got out of my rut and figured out where I'm taking this. I apologize for beating Mike up in this chapter but I needed some drama again. Anyway comment and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

I spent that night in the hospital and was released the next day. Dr. Collins told me that I should be able to play my drums in a day or so but that I needed to take in easy on moving because of my ribs. I thanked him for all of his help and left with the guys. When we got back to the bus, the entire crew was there waiting to welcome me back. It was a nice surprise and I was grateful for all of them being there.

We headed to our next venue in New Mexico later that night. Vic told me that we had postponed the shows in Phoenix until the end of tour. I felt bad about it, but he assured me that the fans were just happy that I was safe and relatively unharmed. I still spent the next day moping in the back lounge. I must have been there too long because Tony came to find me in the afternoon.

"Mike, you okay?" He asked as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"Yeah," I half lied. "I'm just in a little pain."

"Do you want your meds?" He went to stand but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

"No," I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I just want to stay like this." He didn't complain or move away. We stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. A few minutes went by and I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

*Hey Tony told me what happened. How are you feeling? –Taylor*

*Better than yesterday.* I responded. Tony looked up at me, a questioning look on his face.

"Taylor?"

"Yeah." My phone vibrated again.

*That's good. I'm glad. –Taylor*

*Me too.*

*How's Tony? I know he was pretty worried about you the other night.*

*He's alright, but he doesn't leave me alone for long anymore.*

*Good =) That's to be expected.*

*Yeah.*

*Alright well I have to go. I have a client. Txt me if you need anything.*

*Will do. Thanks Tay =)*

"So what did Taylor want?" Tony sat up and turned to me.

"She wanted to make sure we were okay."

"We?"

"Yep." I reached over and took his hand in mine. "She was worried about you." He smiled before leaning over and kissing me gently. I reached up and cupped his face, pulling him closer to me. He moved over me so that I was laying back against the couch with him on top of me, being careful of my ribs.

He pulled back and stared into my eyes. His brown eyes were a deep chocolate color, stormy with his want and desire. We stayed like that for a few moments, just staring, before he spoke again.

"Come on. We better get back into the front. I know Vic was worried about you." He stood and helped me to my feet. I cringed slightly at the pain in my side and followed him a moment later. We ventured towards the front lounge, but stopped as soon as we got to the end of the hall. Tony held his hand to his lips, indicating to stay quiet.

Out on the couch in the front lounge were Jaime and my brother. Usually we wouldn't have thought anything of it, but they weren't just sitting. Jaime had Vic pinned underneath him with Vic's hands above his head, and his lips attached to Vic's. Vic had his eyes closed and was eagerly kissing him back. I was too stunned to have said anything.

Jaime soon released Vic's mouth and moved to his neck, biting him. He was working on what I assumed to be a hickey by the way he was latched onto him, but when Vic let out a low groan, I had had enough spying. No matter how much I wanted to embarrass my older brother, I would not listen to his moaning. It was just a little too creepy for me. I cleared my throat and Jaime jumped away from my brother. He and Vic both looked at us with embarrassed faces, and Tony started chuckling lightly.

"Uh… hi guys." Vic was blushing furiously.

"Hello there." Tony managed between laughs. The looks on their faces were truly priceless. You would think we had caught them having sex or something. I walked past Tony and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. I then proceeded to sit at the kitchenette table and stare at Jaime. He began to squirm uncomfortably.

"Bout time guys." I laughed. Jaime and Vic just looked at each other.

"How?" Vic managed.

"Really guys?" Tony joined me at the table. "Mike and I aren't the only predictable ones." We watched as a matching pair of blushes crossed their cheeks. There really was no way to describe how cute they were.

"Wait until fans find out we're all a bunch of homos." Jaime chuckled.

"Well I'm fairly certain most of them think we're gay for each other anyway." Vic leaned his head onto Jaime's shoulder.

"Yeah, you should see the stuff they say about you guys on Tumblr." Tony laughed.

"Ugh, I don't wanna know." I whined. We all laughed at that.

It wasn't long before we reached the next venue in Texas. I had had enough time to rest and playing didn't hurt quite as much as before. Tony still stuck to me like glue and Vic would text me every half hour when we weren't together. I appreciated their concern, but I'm an adult and they were making me feel like I was a child.

I was inside the venue overlooking my kit. Tony was standing a little ways off, setting up his pedal board. I don't know what exactly it was, but something about him seemed off. He was not as cheerful as normal. I mean, he wasn't acting completely off, but just enough to where I knew something was wrong.

Watching him carefully, I walked over to him, sliding my arms around his waist.

"Babe, is everything okay?" I whispered in his ear. I felt him shudder in my grip and he turned his head towards mine.

"I'm fine." He tried to give me a smile, but I could see through it. I didn't want to press the matter. If I knew Tony as well as I'd like to think, then he would tell me on his own time. Although, I knew that it would be bugging me until I knew what was going on.

**A/N: Okay so I really fail at life with updating this. I've had horrible writer's block so bear with me please. I love you guys for sticking with me =)**


	9. I'm Scared

That night after the show had finished, I pulled Tony aside and we went for a walk. We didn't say anything for the majority of the way to our destination. He asked me once where we were going and I never replied so he just quietly followed me. We walked until we got to an open grass area on the edge of the side of town where the venue was. It was nice and quiet and completely void of all people.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Tony asked as I stopped.

"I can ask you the same thing." I turned so that I was facing him. "You've been acting really weird since I got out of the hospital." He looked down, avoiding my eyes. He mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?"

"I'm scared." He said a little louder. I was confused.

"Scared of what Tony?" I reached under his chin and lifted so that his eyes met mine. Tears started forming in his eyes and I pulled him closer to me. "What do you have to be scared of?"

"Losing you." His voice was barely audible and he moved so that his face was against my shoulder.

"Losing me? Tony how would you lose me?" I didn't understand where this was coming from. How could he be afraid of me going anywhere?

"When we couldn't find you… I just… I couldn't function." His voice was cracking and it was breaking my heart to hear him like this. Tony has always been the quiet one, so it wasn't surprising that he hadn't mentioned this, but it was just really unlike him to keep something like this to himself.

"Tony, I can't promise that nothing will ever happen again, but I'll do my best to stay safe." I pulled him against me and rubbed his back. "I don't ever want to put you through something like this ever again, because I love you."

"I love you too, Mike." He leaned up and pecked my lips lightly. "Come on, let's head back." We stood and began walking back to where the bus was. When we got there, Vic and Jaime were passed out of the couch in the front lounge. I really wasn't up for waking them so we headed to the back lounge and started watching a movie.

"Why do you think Moriarty had it in for Sherlock?" Tony asked after about half of the movie was over.

"I have no idea." I chuckled. "Why not go back in time and ask the writer?"

"You and I both know that we can't do that." He sighed.

"Yeah, but I honestly have no idea babe." He leaned back against me again and paid attention to the rest of the movie.

By the time it was over, he had fallen asleep on me and the bus had begun moving. It was nice to see that he had finally calmed down enough to sleep after so long. I wasn't sure how long it would take for him to really think that everything was going to be okay, but I hoped it would be soon. Seeing him with his hair all dishelved and his mouth slightly open was just too adorable.

Things were starting to worry me a little. It was hard enough seeing him get upset with me, but him getting upset about me leaving him, it made me feel guilty. Aside from my brother, Tony was the greatest thing to ever have happened to me. He was the reason for me even wanting to get up in the morning. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving him, it had never even crossed my mind.

I sighed as I gently stroked his hair. A few seconds later, I heard someone walking through the bus. The door to the back lounge opened and Vic was standing there starring at me. I gave him a confused look before he sat down next to me.

"I'm glad he's finally asleep." He motioned his head towards Tony.

"Yeah, he's looked so exhausted lately." I agreed.

"Yeah, well if he disappeared one day for no apparent reason, you wouldn't sleep well either." Vic rested his hand on my shoulder. "And I know how he feels. I was going crazy with worry when you didn't answer your phone. How was I going to explain to our parents that I had managed to lose their baby?" A warm feeling pooled in my stomach.

"Vic…"

"I was going crazy trying to find where you had gone. You're my little brother and I love you, so please don't do this to us again." He smacked my cheek lightly, smiling at me before standing and leaving the room. I was going to say something, but the words refused to leave my mouth.

I wanted to prove to Tony that I was serious about staying with him. I'm not entirely sure how I was going to go about it, but I had to do something.

**A/N****: ****Holy Crap...I'm so sorry that this took so long. I've literally tried like 500 times to write this chapter. I refuse to give up on this so please bear with me as I struggle to figure out what the heck I'm doing...******

**Anyway, yeah...comment and let me know if you guys have any ideas**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I woke Vic up before the other's had a chance to process what was going on. Vic, albeit happy to spend some time with me alone, was not pleased about the 7am wake up call. I was hyper so it wasn't like I was trying to be annoying while bouncing on the couch next to him… Thankfully I didn't end up waking up Jaime who happened to be sleeping in the chair beside us.

We were walking around the town trying to find something to give me an idea of what I wanted to do for Tony. I wasn't sure what I was going to find in Houston, but I was in a good mood so hopefully that would help.

"So what made you decide to do this?" Vic nudged my side with his shoulder.

"Tony's been acting really odd recently." I mused as we turned a corner and came up to what I assumed to be the mall.

"So you're going to what exactly?" Vic thrust his hands into his pockets and waddled beside me.

"I'm not entirely sure." We walk up to the entrance of the mall and I open the door for him and follow behind.

"You mean, you woke me up at the butt crack of dawn and dragged me across town and you have no idea what you want to get him?" I knew he was joking, but I still pushed his shoulder playfully.

"Vic…" I whined. "But you're my older brother and I need your help." I gave him my best pleading puppy dog face and he rolled his eyes.

"You're hopeless…" He grabbed my arm and began to drag me down one of the main walkways. "Come on."

I had no idea that one mall could have so many stores. We started at one end of the ground floor and then zig zagged our way to the second and third. Vic suggested that we just observe and look around, seeing what may pop out and if there was anything of interest to me. Needless to say, I was not eager to walk this much. A few stores seemed interesting on the first floor, but we continued on, making sure that I didn't find anything else that I liked better.

When we got to the third floor, I was going crazy. I had found at least seven different things that I liked for Tony. How was I going to choose? This was starting to make my head hurt. I turned to Vic, who had dragged me into a small music store for a minute.

"Let's go grab lunch… all this shopping is starting to make my brain hurt." He chuckled lightly before putting down the CD he had been holding and began to follow me. We headed in the general direction of the food court and then split up to go get our food. I grabbed some Chinese and then a smoothie before looking for Vic. We met up again at one of the tables and I pulled out my phone to check my messages.

There was one from Tony asking me where Vic and I had run off to, saying that Jaime wouldn't say. I laughed a little before sending him a reply. Then I set my phone down on the table and began eating. As I went to eat another bite, my phone went off again.

*Why so secretive *

*Relax. I'll be back soon *

*Brat…*

"Tony?" Vic questioned, giving me a knowing look.

"Yeah, apparently Jaime's doing a fine job of not telling him where we went."

"That's my boy." Vic just grinned at me. He was so whipped. I finished the majority of my food before someone caught my attention. I squinted my eyes and watched her pass the food court. She met up with a tall guy and my mouth fell open.

"Vic, look." I pointed across the mass of people.

"Is that Taylor?" He questioned, standing to get a better look. "Is that?"

"Yeah, I know." I stood and grabbed my tray. "Come on." We maneuvered our way through the crowd and I reached out and grabbed the girls shoulder. She whipped around before realizing who I was.

"Mike! Vic!" She wrapped us both in a hug and the guy behind her started laughing.

"Hey guys, long time no see." He pulled his hood down, even though we knew who it was.

"Yeah Austin, what brings you to…Austin?" I ask curiously. Wow that's ironic.

"She did." He motions to Taylor, who grinned.

"You wanted to come, Aus." She shoved his arm. "Anyway, we're here to do a photo shoot and I happened to run into Austin after our escapade in Vegas."

"Escapades?" Austin questioned. "That's not how you described it to me."

"I wouldn't call making a fool out of Jaime an escapade." I laughed.

"Anyway." Vic cut in. "What are you guys up to now?"

"Taylor needed to get a few things." Austin explained.

"What about you?" She piped in.

"Mike's looking for something for Tone." Vic answered as I blushed a little.

"Oh! Let me help." She grabbed my hand. "Austin, go chill with Vic and I'll catch up with you in a little 'kay?" She gave him a small smile, almost pleading with him. He sighed and smile back at her.

"Alright."

"Yay!" She hugged him and proceeded to pull me away with her. What the heck was up with them?

She pulled me until we were far enough away from the other two and then started to walk at a normal pace.

"So what were you thinking about getting him?" She asked after a little while.

"I haven't the slightest clue." I sighed. "What do you think he would like?"

"He's your boyfriend, not mine."

"Speaking of?"

"No… maybe… yes…what was the question…" I burst out laughing at her comment.

"Alright, well congrats." She grinned, knowing that she didn't have to actually say anything for me to know what was going on.

"I think I might have an idea for what to get him come on." I was about to question her, when she pulled me towards another store.

It was perfect. I couldn't believe how easy it was once Taylor was helping. She knew exactly what to look for and even Vic and Austin agreed it was perfect. Now all I had to do was wrap it and then give it to him. I was planning on taking him out for dinner tomorrow night. I hoped this went as well as I thought it would.

**A/N: Yay another chapter and it only took a week this time...yeah I know I suck **

**I hope you're all dying of anticipation. Jk Please don't die I LOVE YOU...**

**Sorry I'm insanely hyper...**

**K, love you guys XD**


	11. A Date

Why do palms always get sweaty when you're nervous? It was one of those things that I never quite understood. Anyway, I'm nervous because Tony and I were on our way to this really nice Japanese restaurant tonight. We had another day off so I figured that today was as good as any other day to take him out. That, and I needed to give him the gift I got him yesterday.

I was so glad that we ran into Taylor and Austin at the mall. Speaking of her, she never did tell me exactly was going on and from what Vic told me he had no luck getting it out of Austin either. I guess I'd text her later. Now what was I on about? Oh yeah! Driving to the restaurant.

"Babe, where are we going?" Tony questioned for the sixth time today.

"Tony, how many times do I have to say that it's a surprise and you're not going to find out until we get there?" I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped from my lips. He huffed and stared out the window of our rental car. I reached over and grabbed his hand.

"You'll love it. I promise." He eyed me and I caught the slightest glimpse of a smile cross his face.

It wasn't long before we reached the turnoff. I checked the GPS again and followed it to a small building. I was glad you couldn't really tell what the place was from the outside. I didn't want to give it away too easily.

"Please tell me that this isn't the part where you kill me." Tony eyed my suspiciously. I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, Babe. I wouldn't pick somewhere as bland as this to kill you." His eyes grew wide.

"That… is not funny." He crossed his arms and glared at me.

"Relax, Tone." I gripped his arm gently. "Just trust me." I went to get out of the car and Tony followed suit. I opened the large metal door to the building and led Tony down the hallway. Tony gave me a skeptical look as I led him, his eyes darting around a little. I couldn't help but chuckle at how his eyes grew wide as we walked into the main entrance of the hallway.

"Mike, seriously." He looked at me with an excited look as a hostess walked over.

"Anything for you." I grinned.

"Hello, did you have a reservation?" The young woman asked in a slight accent.

"Yes, under Fuentes." I answered, giving her a warm smile.

"Right this way please." She led us to one of the back rooms, the ones where you have to take your shoes off. Yay for wearing slip on Vans. We settled in and our hostess took our drink orders and left us a pot of hot tea.

"So why the fancy restaurant?" Tony asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"Can't I take my boyfriend out?"

"I never said that. I just wanted to know what's so special about today."

"Well-" The sliding door to the room opened up, revealing our waitress.

"Here are your drinks." She set them gently onto the table. "Are you guys ready to order?" I looked to Tony who turned to her.

"Sure, can I get the baked lobster roll, please?" She nodded, jotting it down in her note pad.

"And you sir?"

"Volcano roll please." She nodded again.

"Alright, I'll go put those in for you." With that she got up and left. Tony turned back to me, an expectant look on his face.

"Yes?" I asked dramatically. He rolled his eyes.

"You were saying?"

"Ah, right." I folded my hands together and leaned against the table. "Tony you know I love you right?"

"Yes." He was eyeing me again.

"And you know that I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Mike where is this going?" He leaned back into his chair. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was freaking out. Our waitress chose this exact moment to return with our food. She set everything down, asked if we needed anything, and then left again.

"As I was saying. I'd never intentionally hurt you."

"Mike, I don't understand." He looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Baby, just breathe." I reached over and took his hand in mine. "If I was going to break up with you, I wouldn't pick a public place to do it in." He took a deep breath and nodded. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a neatly wrapped box, setting it onto the table. His eyes got wide and his mouth fell open slightly.

"Mike?" I shrugged a little as he reached for the box, unwrapping it and opening it. He pulled out the ring that was inside the box, meeting my eyes in the process. The ring was a thick blue band that was designed to look like R2D2.

"Tony you mean everything to me, and I wanted to get you something that would represent that." I brought his hands to my lips and kissed his knuckles. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life and this is my promise to you. I will never give you another reason to think that you'll lose me. I will always be yours." A single tear fell from one of his eye and he moved to my side of the table, pulling me into a hug and kissing me deeply.

"You are so amazingly perfect." He met my eyes with his.

"So you like it?" I chuckled.

"I love it, and I love you." He kissed me again before returning to his side.

"Well make sure you thank Taylor, she took me to the store where I found it."

"I'll be sure to do that." He smiled before popping a piece of sushi into his mouth.

Dinner went fantastically. After giving Tony the ring, we ate and just hung out and talked for a while. By the time we were ready to head back to the bus, I was full and getting sleepy. Tony, being the amazing boyfriend that he is, decided to drive. I must have fallen asleep too, because when I refocused my attention, we were at a hotel.

"Babe?" I asked sleepily.

"We're at a hotel, come on." He got out of the car and walked over to my side.

"Why?" I asked, yawning and following him to the door.

"So I can thank you." He gave me a wicked grin and pulled me inside, shoving me against the door and connecting our lips. I was, by far, the luckiest guy ever.

**A/N: So, yep. I know that cutting out before the sex is mean, but I want to leave it to your imaginations. Anyway. I love you all for reading this.**


	12. Epilogue

After the tour had ended, Tony and I decided to move in together. We never really lived in separate houses, but Tony moved into my room and we turned his into a game room. Vic and Jaime didn't seem to care, not that we ever had any doubts about it in the first place, but hey it's nice to be accepted right?

I'm currently putting away the rest of his stuff for him while he's running errands. Not to sound weird or anything, but I kinda liked the idea of being a house-husband/boyfriend type person. I can't help but chuckle to myself.

Jaime and Vic seemed to be getting a lot closer as time had gone by. They now openly held hands in front of us and even kissed every once in a while. They were taking things slowly and Tony and I were totally okay with that. Not everyone can be as comfortable in public like we were.

I heard the door open and close downstairs followed by footsteps on the stairs. I figured it was Tony so I didn't move. A second later he walked in through our door.

"Hey babe." He walked over and gave me a quick kiss.

"How were your errands?" I asked as I finished putting his clothes into the dresser.

"They were okay. But I got a random message a few hours ago from a friend of mine." He took a seat on the bed next to me.

"What was it about?"

"She didn't really say. All the message told me was that she would call me later and that it was extremely important." I gave him a slightly concerned look.

"Did she say anything about it at all?"

"All she asked was that we keep an open mind."

"We?" Now I was more confused.

"Yeah she asked to talk to both of us later." He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but I'm not going to worry about anything until she calls."

"Sounds good." I reached over and pulled him back against me. "But I could always distract you." A sly grin passed over his face as I leaned over and kissed him. within seconds, he was laying next to me and we were lazily making out. I was a little more than pissed when his phone began ringing. He reached over and looked at the screen answering almost immediately and standing up.

"Hey." He answered as I leaned up on my elbows, only slightly irritated. I could hear a female voice on the other line and realized that it was probably the friend from earlier. My anger melted away and I sat up fully.

"Tony, please, I have no one else to turn to." A female voice pleaded on the other line. I gave Tony a concerened look and he bit his lip. I knew then and there that this was serious. "I really need you to do this for me."

"Just tell her yes, I mean, it can't be that bad." I reasoned. He nodded.

"Alright, but why won't you tell me what it is?" He asked.

"I just can't. I can only tell you that you'll be paid for it." The voice replied.

"When will we know what's going on?"

"Soon, I promise." The girl sounded close to tears.

"Alright, well then I guess I'll talk to you later." Tony ran a hand through his hair.

"Thank you so much Tony! And tell Mike and the guys I appreciate it." Before Tony could ask what she meant by adding Jaime and Vic into the equation, the line cut out.

"What was that about?" I questioned.

"To be honest, I don't even know."

"O-kay." I put my arm around his shoulders. "Alright, time to cook, I'm starving." He chuckled and followed me down to the kitchen.

Jaime and Vic had returned a little earlier and we told them a little about what was going on. They offered their help and that was the end of that conversation.

Just as we were getting ready to sit down for dinner, there was a knock at the door. I looked across the table, seeing confused looks all around. This told me that none of us were expecting anyone right now.

"I got it." I stood from the table and walked from the dining room to the front door just as another soft knock echoed through the empty living room. I opened the door and didn't see anyone at first… then I looked down. "TONY, GET OVER HERE!" What the fuck did we agree too?

**A/N: Okay so I wasn't planning on ending this as soon as I'm going to, but I felt like the last chapter was just perfect for an ending. I'm most likely going to do a continuation of this so please don't worry (*cough* it's in the works *cough*) I love you all. =)**


End file.
